projectzomboidplfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mody
Trash Can Summary: Here it is, a fully functioning way of “dropping” or getting rid of items without having to store them in a crate or cupboard etc. Introducing Trash Can! Pobierz: http://theindiestone.com/community/download/file.php?id=574 More… gun variety and weapon sprites mod Summary: Dodaje do Project Zomboid nowe przedmioty oraz receptury, takie jak snajperka czy zbita butelka! Pobierz: http://www.gamefront.com/files/20756577 … itesv6.rar More… Kurn’s Food Mod Summary: Ten mod dodaje do gry dużo nowych przedmiotów typu żywność. Zawiera ikony wykonane przez kurn. Pobierz: Kurnfoodmod-canning upgrade.rar Very Blank Map Summary: A very blank tmx file ready for you to create your own addition to the PZ world. Pobierz: http://theindiestone.com/community/download/file.php?id=610 More… Aftermath Firearms Mod V1.0 by Aftermath_FIN Summary: Adds 6 types of pistols and rifles!Pobierz: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/1184820/modding/aftermath.rar Geordie Project Zomboid Summary: Kate and Baldspot story done in a Geordie accent! Pobierz: http://www.ringod123.co.uk/pz-downloads/4556604160 Dead Hard – New Story Summary: A new story created by Ringod123 with new quests, characters and storylines that change depending on your actions! Download: http://www.ringod123.co.uk/pz-downloads/4556604160 Play as Kate by Kompi Download: http://theindiestone.com/community/download/file.php?id=213 Muldraugh General Hospital Summary: Wielki budynek szpitalny / kompleksowy, rozszerzenie oryginalnej mapy (od południa) Pobierz: http://www.zen102301.zen.co.uk/misc/test.rar Money Mod Summary: Mod ten dodaje jeden przedmiot, zwany “Money” (Pieniądze). Pieniądze mogą zostać użyte do zakupu przedmiotów w grze. pobierz: http://seth7575.com/files/Project%20Zom … 20v1.1.zip Frying Pan Weapon Summary: Adds a frying pan as a weapon. Download: http://theindiestone.com/community/download/file.php?id=754 [Story Mod Revenge of Baldspot] Summary: Team up with Baldspot and take revenge against the raiders, while trying to gather survivors and escape Knox County. Download: http://theindiestone.com/community/viewtopic.php?t=4322&p=53334#p53334 Ghostbuster Skin by Majinkhaos Summary: Ghostbuster clothes for your Project Zomboid enjoyment! Download: http://theindiestone.com/community/download/file.php?id=209 Survivalist Weapon Pack by Unodacat Summary: More weapons for you to make in Project Zomboid! Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?yobbaqq5gucuo1n Ringod123′s Banana’s and Cupcakes Summary: I was looking through the files included in the game folders and found quite a few references to available icons/sprites that werent being utilised in the game yet, the first 2 being, yes, you guessed it, Bananas & Cupcakes! so, i decided to add as many as possible to the game! i have even added a few new recipes too! Download: http://theindiestone.com/community/download/file.php?id=591 Farming Mod Summary: Farming mod : Plow the land, get some seeds and watch your plants grow ! Download: http://xenolith.ws/?page=mod&id=87 Camping Mod Summary: Camping mod : Start a campfire, sleep in your tent, … But be carefull flame attract zombies… Download: http://xenolith.ws/mod/92/camping-mod-v1 Ringods ModTastic Pack Summary: If youve seen my latest Surviving Project Zomboid series (ModTastic) you will know that i play it with no less than 8, yes, thats right, 8 different mods all installed at the same time and all playing nicely with each other. Well, you can now download the ModTastic Pack which includes all of the mods seen in my ModTastic series. Here it is: Download: http://theindiestone.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=27&t=4997&p=62355#p62355 Ringod123′s PZ Community map Summary: Doubled the size of the current demo map and a whole new residential area to explore and survive in. Download: http://theindiestone.com/community/download/file.php?id=540 Realistic Weights Summary: This mod aims to make the in game weights closer to their real counterparts. On the plus side, this means you can carry more than you used to! Download: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/29192405/weightmod.txt